Mod-Re-Remixed Dungeon
Overview }} Re-Remixed Dungeon was first released on September 11, 2019 by reddit user Quasistellar aka Pierre Schrodinger. Despite its title, it is much more a fork of Shattered PD (specifically of v.0.7.4b) than of Remixed Dungeon, from which nevertheless it is also heavily inspired: * It retains Shattered PD's visual engine and its 2.5D graphics. The level generation of its depths (size, terrain features, type and amount of loot etc.) is also very similar to that of Shattered PD's with some important tweaks, but only in the visual features of the landscape in some chapters. * It retains the familiar chapters from Original PD and Shattered PD and includes only some visual features of Remixed's new optional chapters. There are no optional parallel chapters like in Remixed Dungeon and the hero's progression in the dungeon is the same with Shattered PD. * The enemies and non-class-specific items remain the same. The only new class-specific items are those of the Elf and Necromancer class, which are transferred from Remixed Dungeon. Its title is not unjustified though. Some core features of Remixed Dungeon are implemented in Shattered PD's context: * The unique classes of Remixed Dungeon (Elf, Gnoll, Necromancer) are also available, but they are adapted to the Shattered PD's general concept of classes. The classes shared between Shattered PD and Remixed Dungeon have the characteristics of those in current Shattered PD, with just the addition of the next bullet. * All hero classes have mana and also unique skills, which need mana to become available. * An overworld Town is a added, with some of Remixed's NPCs offering similar services. The hero first spawns there, like in Remixed Dungeon. * The chapters between the Sewers and the Demon Halls now have an equal chance to look like the familiar Prison, Caves and Metropolis or alternatively to look like the Necropolis, Ice Caves and Spider's Nest from Remixed Dungeon (in the aforementioned order: Prison - Necropolis etc.) Surface Like in Remixed Dungeon, all characters start from depth 0, which is a town that has grown up due to the great flow of adventurers that go there just for trying their skills in the great dungeon below. The hero in town can meet several NPCs, but no enemies. Being in the town does not grant him/her debuff immunity (so be careful for the fire burning below the Plague Doctor). However, the hero will never get more hungry or take damage from starvation while in town. It consists of only three buildings, of which their interiors are all accessible: the Fortune Teller's office, a church (persumably, as the Cleric stands outside of its door, but it has no religious symbol in its decoration), and a Shop. The entrance to the dungeon is located to the northeast, in the room paved with grey tiles. There are no town outskirts in Re-Remixed Dungeon. It should be noted that Remixed Dungeon's Town has a few more features than Re-Remixed's Town and players who are familiar with Remixed Dungeon should not expect full compliance (for example there is no Library and no functioning Portal). 'NPCs' Citizens They either worry for the arrival of spring, because the rats in the dungeon will get multiplied and might infest the town, feel glad to see an adventurer and advise the hero to gather as much loot as possible, just say "hmmm", make a comment about the lovely day or explain that the town is so empty because most of the people are away on vacation. Talking with them can be amusing, but offers no benefit to the hero. Cleric The cleric is located at the entrance of the church. He offers his paid services to the hero: healing for 150 gold and cleansing an item for 500 gold. Both prices increase after each use. This is one of the two alternative ways that the Gnoll class still has for uncursing items, in addition to stepping into wells of Health. Fortune-teller In exchange for 100 of gold she will identify one item but her price increases with each use. This is one of the three alternative ways that the Gnoll class still has for identifying items, in addition to using wells of Knowledge and stones of Intuition. Plague Doctor He is located in the center of the Town and he is the most differentiated from his version in Remixed Dungeon. The first time the hero interacts with him, he asks for a rat hide and offers two alternative rewards, a honeypot or a bomb. This quest item is extremely easy to find, as one of the rats in depth 1 will surely drop one rat hide. After his first quest is fulfilled he asks for either an exotic potion or scroll and offers various better rewards for them. Shopkeeper Unlike the Shopkeeper in the surface of Remixed Dungeon, he doesn't sell anything, but he can buy the hero's unwanted items (until the hero reaches depth 6, his shop is the only available place in order to get rid of unwanted items with some profit). Town Guards They either feel happy to see the hero, because adventurers help the Town remain peaceful, explain that many guards are needed because of the dungeon beneath, or just ask the hero to move along. Talking with them can be amusing, but offers no benefit to the hero. The NPCs in the rest of the dungeon are the same with Shattered PD and no unique NPC of Remixed Dungeon (Caged Kobold etc.) exists in Re-Remixed Dungeon. Classes Important: The hero classes transferred from Remixed Dungeon have many similarities with their counterparts there and are the same in their general concept, but are also different in many details. So it would be better not to be sure about how things work for a class, in the cases you are already familiar with it from Remixed Dungeon (so don't try to take a gnoll to the Town Cleric in order to unlock the Gnoll class, etc.). Warrior He is the same as in Shattered PD in all of his features (starting items, subclasses, pre-identified items etc.). He is also the only class available from the first run, until the player unlocks the rest of the classes. His max mana is 20 and his only means to obtain more is through the Overcoming skill. His skills are: *''Overcoming'': Costs 5 HP, grants 1 mana. Due to the HP cost, this should be used in moderation, especially early in the game. *''Headbutt'': Costs 5 mana. Upon selection of an adjacent enemy, the enemy will be damaged a little bit and be thrown 2 tiles away. The hero will also be knocked back 2 tiles away, and the damage dealt is equal to 25% of a regular attack from the player. *''Battlecry'': Costs 15 mana, dooms all enemies in the hero's vision and awakens mimics. Mimics that are revealed by this skill won't be doomed. Mage He is the same as in Shattered PD in all of his features (starting items, subclasses, pre-identified items etc.). He also gets unlocked after another class uses 2 scrolls of Upgrade. His max mana is 100 and he automatically gains 1 mana every 10 turns. Because the hero never starves while in town, it is always a good idea to wait until mana is fully charged during every visit. His skills are: *''Recharge'': Costs 20 mana, grants 4 turns of the Recharging buff. *''Flock'': Costs 40 mana, spawns a 3x3 square of magic sheep, similar to a Stone of Flock. However, this skill is currently broken if just one sheep is prevented from being spawned by a pit, wall, or creature. In this case, only some or no sheep will spawn, and no mana will be consumed at all. *''Devastation'': Costs 100 mana, kills all regular mobs within sight. Bosses and mini-bosses will be significantly damaged by up to 50% of their max hp, and will be blinded for 10 turns if they survive the damage. The hero will be weakened for 50 turns upon using this skill. Rogue He is the same as in Shattered PD in all of his features (starting items, subclasses, pre-identified items etc.). He also gets unlocked after another class performs 20 surprise attacks in one run. His max mana is 20. He gains 1 per turn while invisible but loses 1 mana every 2 turns when visible. His skills are: *''Theft'': Costs 4 mana, collects a selected item from afar or opens a selected container from afar. If a tombstone is selected, wraiths will spawn around the player's current location instead of around the grave. Locked chests cannot be opened by this. The item(s) in the container will not be collected. If an item sold in a shop is targeted, there will be a 1/3 chance to collect it. If the player still has 4 or more mana and the chance fails, it will be repeatedly consumed to try again and again with the same success chance. If the hero fails after running out of mana, the item will not be obtained and the shopkeeper will flee. *''Bypass'': Costs 4 mana. Upon selection of an enemy within 3 spaces, swaps the positions of the hero and target. *''Illusion'': Costs 4 mana. The hero will move to a selected adjacent location, and if successful, will spawn a mirror image in the spot he used to stand at. Huntress She is the same as in Shattered PD in all of her features (starting items, subclasses, pre-identified items etc.). She also gets unlocked after another class defeats 20 enemies with the hellp of thrown weapons in one run. Her max mana is 20, and the amount of mana is equivalent to the number of dew drops in the dew vial. Because skills use up dew, players are discouraged from using these skills if they would prefer healing and/or blessing ankhs. Her skills are: *''Piercing'': Costs 5 mana/dew drops, fires a shot from the Spirit Bow that pierces all enemies and terrain between the player and the selected tile. This shot will ignore armor, and is increased in power by a multiple of 1.5 ^ (creatures hit), in which allies and NPCs also count towards strengthening the shot. *''Flowerfire'': Costs 10 mana/dew drops, fires a shot from the Spirit Bow that makes random plants along the path of the arrow. *''Blast'': Costs 15 mana/dew drops, fires a bomb that explodes instantly instead of a spirit arrow. Elf New class, transferred from Remixed Dungeon. He is quicker than the other classes but has less starting HP (15 instead of 20) and has an Alchemist's Toolkit and an Elven Dagger as starting items. He has already identified scrolls of Identify and Mirror Image and potions of Haste. Unlike his version in Remixed Dungeon he has neither an advantage in ranged combat accuracy nor a disadvantage in melee combat accuracy. He gets unlocked after another class brews 3 potions in one run and doesn't have any skills or mana. Necromancer New class, transferred from Remixed Dungeon. He has a unique Mystical Skull as a starting item, which can be embedded to melee weapons, and he collects mana from the souls of defeated enemies when he kills them with a weapon with the the Mystical Skull embedded to it. The skull can get moved between weapons, carrying a single upgrade with it. His starting weapon is the stone sword, which is weaker in damage in comparison to the other starting melee weapons and has a scroll holder as a starting container. He has already identified scrolls of Identify and Terror and potions of Toxic Gas. Currently subclasses are not implemented to this class yet. He gets unlocked after another class plunders 5 tombs in one run. He has 20 max mana and gains more by killing enemies with a weapon that has the Mystical Skull embedded in it. His skills are: *''Deathling'': Costs 5 mana, spawns a deathling minion that follows the Necromancer and has a weak but steady attack. Up to three deathlings can be active at a time. *''Plunder'': Costs 10 mana, grants 20 turns of the Necromancy buff. While this buff is active, all creatures that die will be corrupted instead. *''Revitalization'': Costs 10 mana, fully heals all deathlings on the depth. Gnoll Also a new class, transferred from Remixed Dungeon, and also the most unique in its features like in Remixed Dungeon. He starts with 15 points of Strength but can't read in general, neither scrolls nor the Tome of Mastery, and he can only identify items by paying the Fortune Teller, using a well of Knowledge or a stone of intuition and uncurse items by paying the Cleric or stepping into a well of Health for his equipped items. His starting weapons are a hand axe and five tomahawks and has a magical holster as a starting container. He has already identified scrolls of Identify and Remove Curse and potions of Strength. Currently subclasses are not implemented to this class yet. He gets unlocked after another class uses 3 potions of Strength in one run. He has 25 max mana, and gains mana by eating. Unlike other classes, he begins the game at full mana instead of 0 mana, but loses it little by little as time passes. His skills are: *''Madness'': Costs 5 mana, causes the hero to try to attack all adjacent enemies at once. This attack is affected by accuracy and enemy evasion, meaning some or all enemies might be missed by the attack. *''Decoy'': Costs 10 mana, spawns a magical black sheep at a location of the player's choosing. This sheep will lure enemies into attacking it, and after 5 turns, explode like a bomb. Until that point, the sheep will absorb all attacks without taking damage, and affected mobs cannot be distracted from the sheep even if they are attacked by the player. *''Diguise'': Costs 15 mana, charms all enemies in sight for 20 turns and causes the player to drop any armor they have equipped onto the ground. Armor The types of armor are the same with Shattered PD and no unique armor of Remixed Dungeon (Gothic Armor etc.) exists in Re-Remixed Dungeon. Consumables and Items They are the same with Shattered PD. No unique item or consumable of Remixed Dungeon (Blank Scroll, Mana Potion etc.) exists in Re-Remixed Dungeon. The transferred classes have some new items, but which are just inspired by those of the classes in Remixed Dungeon and are not the same. Enemies They are the same with Shattered PD with the sole exception of the mimic-fake amulet on depth 27. No other unique enemy of Remixed Dungeon (Elementals, Pseudo-rats etc.) exists in Re-Remixed Dungeon. Wands They are the same in type with Shattered PD but they recharge two times slower. Weapons They are almost the same with Shattered PD, with only the additions of the tier 1 Elven Dagger and Stone Sword, which are the starting weapons of the Elf and Necromancer. Completing the game Another secondary loan from Remixed Dungeon, after the hero defeats Yog-Dzewa, he/she finds a fake amulet on depth 26, which turns into a mimic, when he/she tries to pick it up. In order to find the real Amulet of Yendor, the hero must fall into the chasm of depth 26 and to land on depth 27, where he/she will find the real Amulet. Returning to the surface from depth 27 for the Happy Ending is not possible by foot in Re-Remixed Dungeon but only by using the beacon of returning or scroll of passage items. Category:Mods